fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic
All kinds of magical abilities are used in the Fairy Tail. Using a magical ability drains magical power whether from the caster or from an external source. =Ability-Type= The magic power comes from Caster's body, causing a variety of effects. Antimagic Typical Antimagic Form of magic that can seal other person's ability or reflect it back. Known Users: *Yuka Suzuki :Hado (Wave Motion) *Millianna :Nekousoku Tube *Midnight :Reflector *Aria :Metsu/Drain *Fried Justine :Yami no Ecriture: Reflect (one of his spells) Dispelling Magic The power to unseal magical seals Known Users: *Kageyama Aera It's the ability to spread a wings and fly. Working time is limited. Used primarily by Exceeds. Known Users: *Happy *Charle *Pantherlily *Nichiya *Nadi *Happy's parents *Queen Shagotte (one-winged) Archive A unique from of magic that allows its users to store information. Plus it is capable of transferring data to and from other peoples minds, and the data can stay as long as the Archive user wants it to (to a minimum point). Known Users: *Brain (and possibly Zero) *Hibiki Laytis Controling Magic Caster can take control of the selected object or person. Charm Magic Is a spell that makes the opposite sex attracted to the caster due to a hypnotic effect. The spell can be broken if the target becomes aware of the magic. Known Users: *Bora (by Magic Ring) Doll Play Caster can take control over everything that is not a person, including Celestial Spirits. Known Users: *Sherry Blendi Sleep Magic A spell that allows you to put a person or group to sleep. Known Users: *Bora (by Magic Ring) *Mystogan *Mirajane Dance Magic While dancing it Caster increases an Allies attack and can decrease a Foe's, it only works within a ten meter radius. Known Users *Vijeeter Ecor Destructive Magic Form of magic destroys everything on its path. *'Crash: ' Users: Gildarts Clive *'Giant's Wrath:' Users: Makarov Dragon Slayer Anti-Dragon Magic users' bodies are given the characteristics of Dragons, allowing them to strengthen their physical attacks with their element and to eat their element to become stronger or heal themselves but cannot eat the attacks they create. It is classified as a Lost Magic. There are two types of Dragon Slayers. Old Style Old Style Dragon Slayers learn their abilities from dragons. Known Users: *Natsu Dragneel :Igneel - Fire Dragon *Gajeel Redfox :Metalicana - Iron Dragon *Wendy Marvell :Grandine - Sky Dragon New Style New Style Dragon Slayers get their abilities from implanting dragon Lacrima. Known Users: *Laxus Dreyar :Lightning Dragon Lacrima *Cobra :Poison Dragon Lacrima Elemental Magic There are many mages that can control the environment around them (or create it), similar to Dragon Slayer abilities but on a slightly weaker level, depending on the user. Creating and Controling Element Caster can't change into the element, which he or she controls. *'Fire Magic:' Users: Makarov, Bora, Macao Conbolt, Totomaru, Jellal Fernandes *'Darkness Magic:' Users: Mirajane, Brain, Jose Porla, Jellal Fernandes *'Light Magic: ' Users:Makarov *'Sand Magic: ' Users: Max Alose *'Plant Magic:' Users: Droy *'Air Magic: ' Users: Ren Akatsuki * Snow Magic: Users: Eve Thylm *'Earth Magic:' Users: Jura Nekis, Hoteye, Mikuni Sin *'Urumi Magic: ' Users: Rayule *'Sound Magic:' Users: Bozo (Anime Only) *'Mirror Magic:' Users: Sue (Anime Only) : Full Body Transformation Caster is able to change his/her body into a controlled element. Known Users: *Juvia Loxar :Water magic *Laxus Dreyar :Lightning magic *Erigor :Wind magic *Sol, Karacka :Earth-based magic *Kageyama :Shadow magic *Aria : Air Magic *Wally :Polygon magic *Simon :Darkness magic Maker Magic Maker magic is a type of magic that allows users to shape a specific element into different shapes, it is known that compared to other magic maker magic is the most free magic. Using two hands creates more stable creations, while using one hand causes less balance and power to the creations. Ice-Make is the ability to form special attacks out of ice, which are either 'static', stationary, or 'dynamic', moving. Other elemental alchemy forms exist, as seen with Laki Olietta, who uses Wood-Make magic. Ur stated that the more creative the user is, the more potential they have for their alchemy. Known Users: *Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Bastia, Ur :Ice-Make *Laki Olietta :Wood-Make Eye Magic Caster uses his eyes for causing a specific effect, like turning a vicim into stone or making them into a doll. Known Users: *Bixlow :Figure Eyes *Evergreen :Stone Eyes *Fried Justine :Currently Unknown *Aria :Currently Unknown *Hoteye :Heaven's Eye Illusion Magic Caster can create illusions that fool the enemy. Known Users: *Mystogan *Midnight *Roubaul Thought Projection Forms an illusion magic, which creates a false body in place where caster wants. Known Users: *Jose Porla *Jellal Fernandes *Magic Council members *Laxus Dreyar Living Magic It apparently is a very ancient long forgotten form of magic that brings things to life under the master's control, this magic is also called "Alive". Known Users: *Members from an Unknown Dark Guild *Zeref :Deliora :Lullaby Time Magic A form of magic allowing the user to manipulate time to a certain degree. Known Users: *Ultear : Arc of Time (Changing the time of objects) * Racer : Slowing magic (Slowing the time for everything but him within a certain area) Transformation There are many methods to transforming, such as the Take Over method used by Mirajane and her family, but a transformation mage can also turn into a copy of another person, or even an animal. Typical Transformation Magic Allows person to transform into another person or an animal. Known Users: *Mirajane *Ultear *Fried Justine (However, his seems to be a result of his own Enchantments, rather than direct Transformation Magic that we've seen before) *Macao Conbolt *Natsu (taught by Mirajane) Take Over Form of magic that allows user to take over power of an demon, beast, animal or human. Known Users: *Mirajane (Satan Soul) *Elfman (Beast Soul) *Lisana (Animal Soul) *Vulcan (basic) Titan Magic This allows the caster to change the size of any part of his body. Known Users: *Makarov Seidr Magic Soul possession. Nab possesses and uses animal spirits in battle, but Bixlow prefers human spirits in dolls. Known Users: *Nab Lasaro *Bixlow Speed Magic Dramatically raises the speed of the caster. Known Users: * Jet =Holder-Type= To cause an effect Caster needs an item, but still magic comes from hers/his body. Holder Magic Using a magic item Caster can cause a variety of effects like summoning the spirit, calling the vortex, or increasing their battle skills. Typical Holding Magic Objects used by the magician causes multiple effects of magic. Only form of magic (excluding Aera) used in Edolas. Known Users: *Alzak Cornell :Guns *Loke :Ring *Cana Alberona, Shou :Card Magic *Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki :Perfume Celestial Spirit Magic The ability to summon the power of magical spirits to aid the user in battle (and many other things). Summoned by using Gold (Zodiac) or Silver keys. Must form a contract with the spirit. Known Users: *Lucy Heartfilia *Duke Everlue *Karen Lilica *Angel Requip This form of magic allows people to rapidly switch between weapons, clothing or both. Known Users: *Erza Scarlet (aka The Knight) *Bisca Moulin (aka The Gunner) Writing/Drawing Magic User, writing a word or drawing a picture, causes a specific effect. Known Users: *Levy McGarden :Solid Script *Reedus Jonah :Picto Magic *Fried Justine :Yami no Ecriture, Enchantments =Edoras Magic= Is the type of magic used only in Edoras, until Mystogan send it to Earth Land. The magical power comes from an object, not from the Caster. Known Users: *Mystogan :Matenrō *Lucy Ashley :Magic Whip *Erza Knightwalker :Magic Spear, Ten Commandments *Sugarboy :Magic Sword, Rosa Espada *Hughes :Magical Wand, Command Tact *Byro :Magic Liquid, Magical Vials *Natsu Dragneel :Sealed Flame Blade *Wendy Marvell :Air Shatter Cannon =Other= Any other types of magic. Inter-dimensional Magic Magic that affects different dimensions. Currently it's possible only by using special items. Known Users: *Faust, Mystogan : Anima *Magic Council : Etherion Category:Magic and Abilities